Infectious Infatuation
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The Herrscher of Erosion claimed not to love anyone... But there was one soul... One boy who she would never harm... Who taught her to be human... This is their story. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Next chapter is on the 10th and is 1200 words.
1. Higyokumaru

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about Honkai Impact. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

The power of the Herrscher wasn't to be over stated… They were gods, to go against them was to go against a being with more power then any being on Earth.

"Where… Is he?" Came the voice of the Herrscher of Erosion. She lifted the soldier off his feet and then sighed before she threw him to the side

She continued to walk down the street, kicking a trashed car to the side while she continued to look on.

All this pain… Death and war, because they had taken the one, she loved from her.

Despite what the world thought, she did have a place in her heart for love, she thought she didn't, she tried to hide it… Convince herself that he was another being to toy with… To use and discard.

"Where is Badan? Where?" She asked while she looked at _Florid Sakura_, the blade hungered to continue its rampage.

She turned to one of the Honkai beasts which took the form of a large wolf like being.

"Tear the entire city apart…There is nobody here but the soldiers who took him… If you find him, tell me… I'll handle him myself." She ordered, the beast nodded and went out to carry her orders.

"I gave them a choice to give him back… I could have simply introduced a plague that killed everyone in the city but him… But I showed mercy. I lay waste to your city now and I still show mercy by allowing you a chance to give him back to me…." Erosion stated.

Erosion hated most Humans… Balan was one she couldn't hurt… She could burn the world, the galaxy in fire, walk through an entire world of dust and death… And Balan would be the only one she would allow to live.

She continued to walk through the city, fires raged and broken cars and shattered glass all over the ground. She leapt onto a building near her.

All this… For one boy, just one, that understood her, that she understood more than anything.

More then those blasted, damnable parents who raised him, who treated him like a science experiment, who made him think he was worthless.

It was because he still saw a kind soul in Erosion which made her care for him. He didn't cower before her and think she would kill him; he showed no fear to her.

"And then the blasted soldiers… Ones who don't see him as a sentient being… They will burn along with this city… Unless I see him returned to me… Then I'll leave… Then I'll leave." Erosion said before she felt a bullet hit her in the back.

She turned to look behind her at a soldier who continued to shoot at her, all the bullets fell to the ground.

The soldier blinked as Erosion took a step towards the solider who ran away, knowing he couldn't kill the goddess.

Erosion looked at the bullet casings in her hand and then she sighed and dropped them to the floor.

"Humans can be so single minded…But they brought this on themselves. I would have left them alone to stew in their own ambitions… I would have allowed them to grow… But they took him, and tried to use him against me… After they sealed me… I won't allow them to take the one that showed me kindness and protected me… If I must destroy this entire island to get him, then so be it. These humans will not keep me from him." Erosion stated while closing her eyes.

That was when she turned to see something behind her and pointed her blade at the being.

"Mistress, we have found him… He is within a convoy attempted to leaving the city…" The beast said and Erosion nodded and then sheathed her sword before teleporting to the being.

"Then go and make sure everything is ready… I will take care of the rest… Thank you." Erosion said before she rushed away, flipping through the flames before she transformed into her alternate form of a giant fox.

She continued to run through the city, the Humans had who she loved. And she would burn the humans until she had him.

It was sad… But they brought this on themselves.

They would pay.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story will not be updated as much as the Herrscher of the Void story. Next chapter will show Erosion rescuing Balan and explain why she cares about him so much. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks or so. Until Saturday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	2. Badan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Infectious Infection. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

The convoy of vehicles that held the figure of Badan was enough to scare away a small army…. Badan was strapped to a gurney which he was tired to so much he remained a statue.

That was when there was an explosion before one of the vehicles was sent skidding to the side.

"Give me Badan… You stole him from me and yet you attempt to keep him from me?" He heard outside the transport.

**(With the Herrscher of Erosion.)**

To defy a Herrscher was to go against a god or goddess, they possessed power to bring Humanity and its people to their knees.

And yet the humans dared to keep the one person… The one being outside of another Herrscher, that would understand and sate her desire to have a companion who didn't fear her and she cared about?

She would slaughter any of them stupid enough to stand in her way. She would have left them in peace, she didn't care to rule over an empire of fire and rubble.

But they had taken her Badan, treated him like a thing? A freak, an experiment like her… Who had gifted her with the name of Higyokumaru and Yae Sakura? They would be slaughtered until they were dust… Then she would force their broken bodies to serve her and her 'king' until they were nothing.

She turned to her Chariot class Houkai and then pointed _Florid Sakura _at the humans while a group of Radical class Honkai roared down the street.

"Bring him to me…. And leave the Humans to me." She hissed; her ocean blue eyes gleamed with murder.

The Humans fired at her while the bullets hit her and dropped to the ground, she walked towards them as her blade glittered.

"You use him for a weapon…" She said before she swung and decapitated one of the Human soldiers before throwing him to the side.

"You dare to treat him as less then you…" She said while she used her powers to start to create mist.

Fine to her and her beasts, but deadly to a human… She watched several of the Humans start to cough while the mist went into their bodies.

They began to choke, Higyokumaru continued walking while she watched four of the Humans drop dead.

Another went to club her with her rifle, she grabbed the Human by the wrists and stabbed her in the stomach.

She threw her to the side before watching the rest of the humans begin to collapse to the ground.

"My Lady…" One of the Chariot class Honkai said before it emerged carrying a gurney which was clutched in its hand while smashing the other vans to the side.

It placed the gurney down in front of her while the other Humans were killed by her mist. She looked at them and then back to the gurney.

"Badan…" She said while she gingerly brought a hand to his masked face.

He could barely see her through the lens of the mask, he took a breath and she realized he was weak from something.

She swore if the Human organization that had experimented on him had tortured him… She would exterminate the entire group.

"Yae?" He asked shallowly while she raised _Florid Sakura_ and then cleaved the chains on the slab while she caught Badan in her other arm.

"I'm here, beloved… Why are you hurt?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom.

She knew Badan was still human… At least she believed that, but she knew he was special.

"Yes, it's Yae… What did they hurt you?" She repeated as he ripped off the mask and gasped.

"Tests to see how the 'upgrades' could react to pain… Ow, I feel like my legs were chopped in half." Badan said while Higyokumaru looked over him once more while her hands started to glow.

"This will hurt… Stay still." She said while Badan hissed in pain while she caused his cells to patch up his body, something someone who had power over the cells of living beings.

"Ow…. Ow…" Badan said while Higyokumaru looked at her beloved while she looked at the ravaged convoy.

She turned back to her beasts and her eyes narrowed with murder.

"Destroy the city, let the civilians flee… But destroy everything and slay any of the human soldiers you find…." Higyokumaru hissed while the beasts nodded and roared before they rushed off to carry out their mistress's orders.

Higyokumaru turned back to Badan and ran her fingers through his hair while she wondered what to do next.

She hadn't wanted to lay waste to humanity… But the organization had dared to hurt her Badan… They would suffer, and so would any allied or siding with them.

She looked around at the destruction and knew it would become much worse….

They had started a war the Herrscher would gladly finish.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the wait for a new chapter. Also, to the guest telling me that Erosion is named Higyokumaru, I didn't know that and Yae Sakura was the first name for the character I found. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Higyokumaru with Badan and her war with the organization whose name will be shown by then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Destruction

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Infectious Infection. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

Higyokumaru cradled Badan in her arms. She hummed and sat on the wreckage of a destroyed building.

"You kidnapped him JUST so that I would come out of hiding to rescue him… Their sociopaths. I'll burn them all…" She hissed. The Herrscher was incensed.

They knew for a fact that the Herrscher of Erosion had an attachment to Badan. She always had her Houkai keep an eye on him.

"Mistress, what should we do to the remains of the city? The remaining Manticore soldiers had been destroyed." She stroked Badan's hair while she rested.

"Destroy it… Manticore will pay for this… When I'm done? The world will know Manticore was the reason they had an entire city destroyed… Wipe out any other soldiers who don't leave the city within 24 hours. I gave them time to leave… I wish to be alone now." She ordered to the Chariot Class Houkai around her.

The beasts and moved on to demolish the rest of the city while their maiden sat on the wreckage.

The 5'5 virus maker looked at Badan. She disliked humans, she existed to create viruses… And to hack technology. She knew who the other Herrscher were, but she had no reason to want to kill humanity.

She had found Badan was seemingly immune to her abilities. It drew her to him, she had to know why he was able to resist her powers.

It was then she started to fall for him after finding out that he was an outcast. He had parents who would treat him like trash. He was used as a Guinea Pig to cure diseases… Against his will.

Out of all the humans, he was caring, he was kind. The good humans would be saved…. No, only Manticore and their holdings would burn, humans were flawed…. But it would hurt Badan and she'd be no better than the humans who she wished to leave be.

"I could hack all their nuclear missiles and explode them all over the world… I could shut off global power… For idiots who think I'm a harmless creature, I could end all of humanity if I wanted. I won't, but Manticore? I'm going to destroy them all." She muttered before Badan grunted and looked at her.

"You didn't have to chop my neck so I'd pass out." He muttered and pulled away from her before he looked at the city.

"Yae!" Higyokumaru looked at him before flicking his head hard enough to make him grunt in pain.

"You're a dense meathead! They chose to slaughter they own lives by kidnapping you…. This city is owned by Manticore, I gave the citizens time to leave. You…." She started to say before withdrawing her own words.

She sighed and crossed her arms before Badan glared at her. The Herrscher turned away, angry.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper and caused more destruction then I meant to. I won't cause it again unless they give me reason to attack them again… How are you feeling?" She asked before he turned to the side and sighed.

"Fine. I'm fine… You promised you wouldn't destroy humanity and you still attacked them anyway." Badan looked at all the carnage and destruction of her assault.

"This is what I'm capable of, I told you that if you ever got in trouble, I would come to save you…" She stated before she looked around.

She looked at the sky before turning to her human friend… Her boyfriend, the only Human she could truly consider her friend without pushing it to sound sincere when it wasn't.

Badan hummed and tapped the wall before looking at all the destruction. He sighed and turned to her with annoyance.

"I… I can't do anything to stop you… But you told me you'd never do this. I don't want you doing it again, ok?" He asked. He had inhuman powers, but he was no match for Higyokumaru if she watched to kill him.

She flicked a strand of hair out of his face and sighed.

"You are bold to make demands of me… But I agree, if only for your sake and the fact that even I have standards and don't wish to do anything that would kill innocent life for no reason." Badan huffed with annoyance and sighed. He had small spots of crimson forming around his mouth which the Herrscher found amusingly adorable.

"No more killing. I mean it, you kill bad people if they push it that far, but don't otherwise. You aren't nice if you do that…. I don't like when you try and do that and say it's just your business or something and all that… We need to talk and you know it." She heard from Badan and she hummed.

"I know… Give me a second to think and decide what to do next." She stated while a building collapsed and Badan grunted.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the wait, I wanted to think the entire story up. Next chapter will be on next Thursday possibly and will show Higyokumaru talking with Badan and explain their history. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making a few more Azur Lane stories, a Monster Monsume story, continuing the Witch and Hundred Knight story and making another Black Lagoon story btw. **


	4. Herrscher

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Infectious Infection. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

the Herrscher of Erosion… the 12th Herrscher, the last ruler, the Plague, nine tailed fox, walking hatred, cursed ruler, god of disaster.

She had titles beyond titles… and yet it was the fault of humanity.

She looked at Badan, who was still heavily conflicted seeing the destruction the Herrscher had wrought on the city… there was almost nothing that could stop her.

"Your still hurt." Rin stated, Badan frowned and looked away from her, knowing she could easily rip him apart.

Badan was possibly the only human she wouldn't hurt, he was special.

She had come to find the boy within a Manticore lab which was being evacuated due to their experiments escaping and destroying everyone and everything.

He was different, when she broke the containment tub that housed the being in her virus form? He didn't show fear, disgust, hatred… any emotion that would have convinced her that he was no different then the rest of the Humans.

He looked at her with curiosity and confusion, merely puzzled how a being like her existed.

Was Rin a monster? yes, she had the ability to easily lay waste to human life if she pleased, but she wasn't a sadist unless someone truly deserved her ire.

Badan was the only being that hadn't, and it was because of his unfailing niceness and caring towards life that she didn't tear the world apart.

"You hurt a lot of people." Badan crossed his arms as bits of dust fell from him.

Manticore, as Rin had ripped from a dying soldier before ending his life?

Meant military armaments for neutralization, termination and information corps organized by regional experimenters…. The group lived purely to see what abominations and other monsters they could unleash with the excuse that the world needed weapons against people like her.

She had seen the tortured soldier husks that were the failed remains of the super soldiers they deployed. The organization didn't care for Badan, he was just a young teenager who happened to be in the process of completing his changes to a super soldier.

Rin was not a good person, she didn't much care for morals at the moment considering Manticore had waged war against her purely to capture and dissect her to make a powerful toxin.

Badan was a survivor of their actions, Rin planned to rid the world of Manticore and all groups like it. she didn't care if she had to burn down a dozen cities, Humanity would thrive… but the world would thrive under HER rule now, they couldn't be trusted to govern themselves.

Badan frowned as she stepped down to look at him, he faced the Herrscher directly, something nobody else would do if they knew what she was and what she was capable of.

Rin cupped his chin in her hands, she could easily take his life, but then she'd be alone… servants weren't friends, they only did what you want and had no real reason to do anything else.

Badan didn't hang around her because he had to, he did it because she was one of the few people not to look at him like he was worthless or damned by fate.

"Don't cleanse the world, your kill far too many people who don't deserve to die for this, they don't at all deserve to die." He stated as he walked away from the battle in question.

"I'm only cleaning out the scum… Manticore did this, this city served manticore… and I destroyed it because they served a group that didn't care about their lives or morals. The other governments of your race were planning to kill them. I allowed as many civilians to flee as possible before I broke you out… this is war, Badan, people suffer in war." Badan turned to the queen, ready to speak, but stopped himself mid word.

He didn't want to say anything at the moment, there was no arguing with the ruler at the moment.

Still, he didn't want such slaughter done if it saved him and only him, he was one being out of billions.

He knew Rin cared about him, and he her, but that didn't mean he supported her path of destruction blindly.

He sighed and went to turn to her only to realize she was gone, leaving to plan her next attack to get rid of more humans.

Still? It made her question things… but Manticore needed to die if the world would survivor.

It would be messy, but war always was. She had to destroy Manticore… she wished to.

They hurt someone she cared about; they were dangerous… they took something belonging to HER.

People died often and every day, but she justified the actions as for the greater good.

She sighed with annoyance and continued walking. She had a war to handle… she knew of a Manticore base that she planned on taking.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for the chapter being short. Next chapter is going to be longer. I want to point out I didn't know about the enemies in the game. I will explain Rin and Badan's history more next chapter. I will also hopefully update Void's next chapter. next chapter will be in a week and will show Rin's attack on the base and some of her history with Badan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
